For example, each of Japanese Patent Application Publication Nos. 2008-238792 and 2008-230162 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus including a cartridge that stores ink, an attachment section to which the cartridge is detachably attached, a subsidiary tank that stores ink supplied from the cartridge attached to the attachment section due to a water head difference, and a recording section that records an image on a recording medium by ejecting ink stored in the subsidiary tank.